La photo
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Une révélation très publique


**Auteur : Variousflumps**

**Titre original : The photograph**

**Traducteur :** Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voici la première de deux nouvelles histoires indépendantes. Elle se passe dans un an environ, principalement afin de pouvoir prétendre que les enfants Florrick ont un peu gagné en maturité et d'éviter de me battre avec eux pour leur faire entendre raison._

* * *

C'était cette expression sur son visage.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle contemplait cette photo. C'était une photo magnifique, d'une femme magnifique. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de contempler cette femme.

Ce qui était très inhabituel. Pour elle, réellement inédit.

Mais il faut dire que la femme sur la photo était Kalinda. Et c'était cette expression sur son visage.

Et bien sûr, c'était l'article sous la photo. L'article à la une du Chicago Sun Times, celui qui les révélait au public, elle et son amante. Celui qui prétendait faire acte de journalisme sérieux d'intérêt public au sujet des politiciens et de leurs épouses tout aussi menteurs les uns que les autres, et servait cette noble cause en imprimant une grande photo couleur de deux femmes qui s'embrassaient dans une ruelle.

Enfin, d'une femme en train d'embrasser l'autre, et de la réaction de cette dernière.

Alicia observa la photo pour la trentième fois en deux heures. Son propre visage n'était pas visible, bien qu'il fût montré dans deux photos plus petites au bas de l'article. L'éditeur pour sa une avait fait le choix avisé de la photo la plus salace, la plus explicite, et Alicia en dépit du choc qu'elle ressentait, voyait pourquoi.

La photo montrait la nuque d'Alicia tandis qu'elle embrassait Kalinda dans le cou… et l'expression du visage de Kalinda.

Elle était époustouflante. Et ce qu'exprimait son visage – les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir – suggérait la plus pure béatitude. Kalinda Sharma, l'être le plus inexpressif qu'Alicia ait jamais rencontré, avait l'air d'être en proie à un puissant orgasme à la une du Sun Times.

(Ce n'était pas le cas, Alicia le savait… Elle n'avait pas été en train de la toucher en public, bien sûr que non. Simplement, après une réunion de deux heures assises côte à côte dans la salle du conseil, elles s'étaient senties en manque, et étaient parvenues à se limiter à une séance de baisers passionnés dans la ruelle retirée la plus proche. Laquelle apparemment n'avait pas été si retirée après tout.)

La première chose qu'elle avait faite, bien sûr, avait été de parler aux enfants. Qui étaient, commençait-elle à réaliser, bien plus observateurs qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils dirent tous deux qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. (« Comment avez-vous su ? » avait-elle demandé, et tout ce qu'ils répondirent fut : « Ca crevait les yeux, M'man. », en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que touché le bras de Kalinda en leur présence. ) Et Zach avait seulement dit : « On veut que tu sois heureuse, M'man. »

Grace avait envie de parler des gays et des hétéros, et elles discutèrent de tout cela, puis elles discutèrent de la manière dont Grace s'accommoderait du divorce qui s'annonçait, ensuite de ce qu'allaient dire ses amies à l'école, et puis elles parlèrent de Kalinda. « Elle a l'air cool. » dit Grace. « Elle me laisse essayer ses bottes. Et elle a été gentille la fois où je me suis fait baptiser. Elle ne m'a pas crié dessus ni rien. » Alicia, bien sûr, avait crié.

Peter fut le suivant. Ils avaient eu une courte conversation tendue, et Alicia avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus furieuse à la pure incrédulité que trahissait la voix de Peter, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de la surprise que lui causait sa douce petite femme. _Bien_, avait-elle pensé. Et aussi : _Ca t'apprendra_. Puis encore : _Sainte Alicia, mon cul_.

Owen l'avait appelée. Il avait eu l'air drôlement surpris lui aussi, mais pas de la même façon – une façon d'être fier d'elle, admiratif, vas-y ma grande, qu'elle avait bien plus appréciée.

Elle avait pensé à appeler Will. Mais cela faisait à présent plus d'un an qu'ils avaient rompu, et qu'allait-elle lui dire ? La photo n'était pas vraiment ambiguë. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, était si son histoire avec Kalinda était sérieuse, et elle n'avait même pas encore eu cette petite conversation avec la principale intéressée.

Elle avait même pensé à appeler sa mère. Pendant environ dix secondes. Ensuite, elle se dit que le Chicago Sun pourrait bien ne jamais arriver jusqu'à elle, et que même si c'était le cas, de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à dire à ce sujet.

Il ne restait donc que Kalinda. Qui avait été la première personne à la mettre au courant de cette histoire – un texto à 7h14 un samedi matin qui disait seulement : « Lis le Sun Times. Urgent. » C'était deux heures plus tôt, et elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Dieu sait ce qu'elle était en train de penser. La personne la plus réservée au monde, et son visage s'étalait partout dans la presse.

Alicia avait envie d'aller la trouver, de lui demander de ne pas tout arrêter. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que peu importait ce que les gens pensaient. De lui rappeler toutes leurs nuits ensemble, comme elles s'étaient senties bien, comme elles avaient été proches. La façon dont le corps de Kalinda s'était plié et fondu au sien, dont elle avait frissonné sous la main d'Alicia. Comme elles s'étaient souri après de grands sourires sincères dans le crépuscule, un apaisement et un bonheur sans partage.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle appuya sur le raccourci numéro trois de son téléphone et tenta de se persuader que cela allait être une conversation facile. Kalinda serait ravie de leur toute nouvelle célébrité, et enchantée d'entendre que les enfants prenaient aussi bien son lesbianisme. Oui, c'est ce qui se passerait.

« Alicia.

- Sa… Salut.

- Salut. Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui.

- Les enfants vont bien ? »

Le cœur d'Alicia commença à fondre en entendant quelle était la première préoccupation de Kalinda. « Les enfants vont bien. Peter est furax, mais les enfants vont bien. Et toi ?

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Je… Est-ce que je peux passer te voir ?

- Ici ? » La surprise dans la voix de Kalinda démentait le fait qu'Alicia s'était rendue à son appartement à de multiples reprises déjà, même s'il fallait bien dire qu'elle en avait rarement vu davantage que la chambre à coucher.

« Oui. Owen vient dans une heure, et en attendant c'est Zach le responsable. Et il faut qu'on parle. »

Silence.

« Kalinda ?

- Oui. Très bien.

- OK, j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Alicia raccrocha le téléphone et s'efforça de refouler le sentiment d'appréhension qui commençait à lui plomber l'estomac. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir bataillé pour se frayer un chemin dans la circulation, elle se tenait à la porte de Kalinda, envahie par un flot d'anxiété. Pendant la courte période où elle avait fréquenté Kalinda, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Leur relation avait été un mélange enivrant de repas en tête à tête, de tequila, de sexe passionné, et pour une fois dans sa vie elle s'était contentée de se laisser entraîner sans trop réfléchir, parce que tout ça lui avait fait un bien fou. A présent, soudain menacée de perdre cela, elle se sentait presque malade de peur.

Kalinda ouvrit la porte en affichant un air neutre, et lui fit signe d'entrer dans l'appartement. Alicia retira son manteau, déposa son sac par terre, et suivit Kalinda au salon. Un exemplaire du Sun Times était posé sur la table basse, et le regard d'Alicia fut de nouveau attiré rien que par la beauté du visage de son amante.

« Je suis désolée. » dit Alicia.

« Il ne faut pas.

- Je ne soupçonnais pas du tout qu'il y avait un photographe. Je veux dire, on n'aurait pas dû s'embrasser en public, mais les chances que ça se produise… Peut-être que quelqu'un m'a reconnue, et y a juste vu un moyen de gagner rapidement de l'argent. Vraiment, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Est-ce que ça va malgré ça ?

- Ca va.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, et je ne te blâme pas si c'est le cas. Je sais à quel point tu es réservée, je le suis aussi, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois ravie de la situation.

- Ca va.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu, Kalinda, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour nous.

- Je sais.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui. »

Alicia regarda longuement son amante, l'une des personnes qu'elle préférait sur Terre, et se demanda si elle avait le droit de l'étrangler rien qu'un peu avec une ceinture.

« Peter était furax ?

- Oui. Il est encore jaloux. Cela dit, il était plus choqué que furieux. Je pense qu'il trouvait ça très dur à croire. »

Kalinda tiqua légèrement.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas dire… Je veux dire, avec une femme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que je sois avec une femme.

- OK. »

Silence. Kalinda prit place sur une chaise. Alicia s'assit sur le divan.

Encore du silence.

Pour finir, Alicia céda à la petite voix insistante dans sa tête. « N'y mets pas fin à cause de ça. »

Kalinda l'examina, indéchiffrable comme toujours, immobile.

« Je sais que tu es réservée, je comprends ça. Je le suis aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais choisi. Mais Kalinda… Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter uniquement à cause de ça. Tu ne peux pas. Regarde cette photo. On est magnifiques, toi et moi. »

Kalinda baissa les yeux sur le tapis, soupira, et remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux égarée. Pour la première fois l'information parvint jusqu'au cerveau d'Alicia qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu Kalinda en pantalon auparavant, et elle songea à toutes les autres choses qu'il se pouvait bien qu'elle n'ait jamais l'occasion de voir si Kalinda ne parvenait pas à rassembler le courage qu'il fallait.

Kalinda finit par répondre : « Toi tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'es pas celle qu'on voit en train d'avoir un orgasme sur tous les kiosques à journaux. »

Les yeux d'Alicia s'arrondirent pendant une seconde, puis elle éclata de rire, et la tension retomba. Kalinda lui sourit.

« C'est vrai que ça ressemble assez à ça.

- Oui, ça y ressemble. » Elle paraissait même un peu embarrassée, ce qui rendit Alicia étrangement fière.

« Que dire, c'est juste l'effet que je fais aux femmes.

- Les femmes ?

- Une femme. Rien qu'une. Rien que toi. En réalité, c'était ta faute, tu sais ce que je pense de ce blouson. Il me donne envie de… te l'ouvrir. »

Kalinda lui adressa un petit sourire, et Alicia lui sourit timidement en réponse. Leur sourire s'effaça lentement, et Alicia était en train de se demander que diable dire ensuite, quand Kalinda éleva soudain la voix.

« Je ne veux pas y mettre fin. »

Les mots furent prononcés si vite qu'ils se fondaient presque les uns dans les autres, et il fallut à Alicia quelques secondes pour les retranscrire mentalement.

« Non ?

- Non. »

Alicia émit un soupir de soulagement. « Mais quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Je suis…

- Réservée, je sais.

- Ce n'est pas …

- Ca ira, je te le promets, seulement…

- Tu veux bien la fermer deux secondes et me laisser parler ?

- Désolée. »

Kalinda esquissa un demi-sourire devant l'air penaud d'Alicia. « Ecoute… Je pensais… Avec les enfants, ton mari, et tout ce qui s'est passé… Je pensais que pour toi c'était juste … un truc qui n'allait pas durer.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et je pensais… Je veux dire, que quand les enfants l'apprendraient, ou que cela commencerait à affecter le travail, je pensais que tu…

- Tu pensais que j'étais venue ici pour rompre avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'ai compris maintenant. »

Elles restèrent assises à se regarder, tandis que le sens caché des paroles de Kalinda imprégnait la pièce. Alicia sentit qu'une partie de sa tension commençait à s'évacuer, rapidement remplacée par un espoir grandissant. _Ma petite amie_, pensa-t-elle. _Qui ne veut pas que ça finisse, même si le monde entier sait que nous sommes amantes_.

« Alors, pourquoi on se dispute ?

- On ne se dispute pas. Il faut juste que je … m'adapte. Que je me fasse à l'idée.

- Ca a l'air romantique.

- Si tu voulais du romantisme, tu as fait un choix très bizarre.

- Tu es romantique. Seulement, tu agis plutôt que de parler. C'est très romantique. »

Kalinda détourna le regard. « Tu veux un café ou autre chose ? »

Alicia réprima un sourire. «Non merci, ça va.

- Je vais m'en chercher un. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Alicia s'adossa au canapé de cuir noir et repensa aux six dernières semaines. Leur premier matin, quand Kalinda lui avait fait la peur de sa vie en ayant disparu à son réveil, pour rentrer dix minutes plus tard avec des bagels, du fromage frais, et un enthousiasme soigneusement réprimé qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher.

Le soir où Alicia avait été si épuisée, après une semaine épouvantable au travail, qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Kalinda à huit heures et demie, et en se réveillant deux heures plus tard avait découvert que son amante n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La fois où Julius avait fait des commentaires désobligeants sur la stratégie d'Alicia pour le procès devant la moitié de l'équipe, et où Kalinda avait froidement réduit en charpie ses arguments, tout en arborant une expression suggérant qu'elle avait l'intention de le décapiter plus tard.

Le retour de son amante interrompit le cours de ses pensées, et tandis que Kalinda se rasseyait, Alicia se promit de découvrir ce qui la perturbait – et d'arranger cela.

« Bon. Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Kalinda baissa les yeux sur son café. Elle semblait fatiguée, réalisa Alicia. Elle ne l'avait pas vue la veille au soir à cause des enfants. Elle se demanda où elle était allée, ce qu'elle avait fait. Une si grande partie de sa vie était encore un mystère.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal. Est-ce que c'est le travail qui t'inquiète ? Il y aura des ragots pendant un moment, mais les gens passeront vite à autre chose.

- Je sais.

- Ils auraient fini par le découvrir, c'est toujours comme ça.

- Je sais. »

Elle ne progressait guère. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo. « Je sais que tu veux rester réservée sur ta sexualité. Je t'assure que je comprends ça.

- Ce n'est pas ça. »

Alicia lutta contre la frustration. Les conversations telles que celle-ci lui donnaient envie de hurler. Kalinda finit par prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que les gens sachent… qu'on sort ensemble. Ou qu'ils sachent que tu es une femme. Je veux dire, ce point-là ne m'emballe pas, mais je m'en remettrai. C'est plus … la photo.

- L'orgasme sur tous les kiosques à journaux ?

- Oui. Mais pas…

- Pas quoi ? »

Un nouveau silence. Alicia contempla la photo sur la table basse, souhaitant que Kalinda puisse se contenter de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, afin qu'elles essaient d'arranger cela. C'était une image explicitement sexuelle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'était sûrement pas possible que Kalinda se montre timide au sujet du sexe ? Alicia s'était fait bien plus de souci quant au fait que leur relation soit dévoilée, mais elle avait dit que ce n'était pas le problème. Alors que diable y avait-il ?

Et puis elle le vit. Sur le visage de Kalinda en photo, ainsi que sur celui de Kalinda dans le salon. Soudain, elle le vit. Ce visage magnifique, la tête rejetée en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. Cette expression de béatitude absolue. Pour un baiser.

S'efforçant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, Alicia dit : « Tu as l'air amoureuse. »

D'un infime hochement de tête, Kalinda acquiesça. Alicia resta assise sans bouger, nerveuse et ravie. Elle se sentait un peu essoufflée.

« C'est le cas ?

- Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à quelqu'un avec qui on sort depuis six semaines. »

_Ah non ?_, pensa Alicia. _Je suis tombée amoureuse la première nuit. Je pense que toi aussi, peut-être._

« C'est important, ce que les autres pensent ? »

Kalinda changea de position, mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent, c'est ce qu'ils font de l'information.

- Comme quoi ?

- C'est une faiblesse. Déjà Cary…

- Quoi ?

- Il en joue parfois. Contre moi.

- Joue de _quoi_ ?

- Notre amitié. Il sait que je suis de ton côté, alors si c'est une de tes affaires, il s'amuse à des petits jeux.

- Quel genre de jeux ?

- Des trucs stupides. Mais une fois qu'il aura vu ça, il ne va pas le laisser passer. »

Alicia l'examina. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise, et Alicia était sûre qu'elle ne lui disait pas là toute la vérité. Ce qu'elle ignorait était si elle désirait vraiment savoir toute la vérité.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure ? »

Kalinda leva les yeux et laissa échapper un rire surpris. « Oui, je pourrais le faire.

- Ecoute Kalinda. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir ce que tu es en train de dire en ce moment. Mais tu n'as pas peur de Cary, ça je le sais.

- Je n'aime pas que les gens aient une emprise sur moi.

- Tu veux dire les gens… ou bien moi ?

- Toi ?

- Moi. » Alicia prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à affronter la réaction de Kalinda. « Peut-être que je me trompe, mais je pense que peut-être, l'idée à laquelle il faut que tu te fasses, c'est que tu es vulnérable face à moi. Tu t'attendais même à ce que je te blesse aujourd'hui – tu pensais que j'allais tout arrêter. Et le fait que je ne l'aie pas fait, même si mes enfants savent, et mon mari, et tout le monde au travail, ça te fait peur, parce que ça veut dire que je t'aime aussi, et que c'est sérieux. C'est d'amour qu'il s'agit. Peut-être que tu as peur de moi. »

Elles restèrent assises là, dans un silence tendu et douloureux, pendant ce qui parut être une heure. Alicia mourait d'envie de la toucher, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se retenir.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Alicia réussit à esquisser un petit sourire. « OK, tu as un peu d'appréhension alors. Au fait, moi aussi.

- Au moins, tu as déjà fait ça avant.

- Euh… quelle partie de _ça_ crois-tu que j'ai déjà fait avant ? dit-elle en riant.

- La partie amour. »

Alicia haussa les sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais, euh…

- Non. »

Alicia sentit le peu qui restait de son cœur à ne pas encore avoir succombé à Kalinda fondre paisiblement sans bruit.

« Alors c'est un honneur pour moi. » dit calmement Alicia. « Je suis très flattée. Très heureuse. Et je t'aime aussi. »

Kalinda prit une profonde inspiration et souffla un grand coup. Puis elle se leva, vint rejoindre Alicia, et lui tendit la main. Alicia la prit, le regard interrogateur.

« Au lit. »

Alicia eut un large sourire. « Tu vois ? Tu agis plutôt que de parler. Très romantique. »

Kalinda lui adressa un regard qui disait clairement _n'en rajoute pas, trésor_, aussi articula-t-elle le mot _désolée_, quand bien même elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à effacer le sourire de son visage.

Elle laissa Kalinda la tirer en douceur vers la chambre, puis la pousser en arrière, avec relativement moins de douceur, contre la porte de la chambre. Tandis que les mains de Kalinda se glissaient sous ses vêtements, Alicia parvint à conserver encore quinze secondes de lucidité avant d'avoir l'esprit obscurci par le désir.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour une photographie – une tête rejetée en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir et un visage illuminé par l'amour.


End file.
